Beautiful Lie
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: No me importa si te acuestas con cualquier hombre o mujer que se cruce en tu camino... no me importa si les besas o acaricias... no me importa si me engañas... no me importa si puedo tenerte conmigo, Lavi... Allen/Lavi


**"Beautiful Lie"**

Capítulo Único

No me importa

"_Lo acostó bruscamente en la cama mientras esparcía besos por su blanco cuello"_

Hace tiempo que dejó de importarme

"_Con rapidez desabrochó los botones de su camisa y comenzó a acariciar la nívea piel, despacio… definiendo el contorno de esos delicados pero fuertes músculos, disfrutando de toda la suavidad que podían brindarle"_

No me importa si te acuestas con cualquier mujer u hombre que se cruce en tu camino… no me importa si les besas o acaricias… no importa si me engañas…

No me importa si puedo tenerte conmigo, Lavi…

"_Allen, con desesperación, tomó la parte baja de su playera negra y la levantó hasta quitársela… en unos segundos dejó al descubierto el fuerte y delgado tórax del pelirrojo"_

No me importan las ocasiones que hayas hecho lo mismo con otros…

Cuando me abrazas y me besas, cuando me acaricias y me haces tuyo… la mentira se vuelve hermosa…

La mentira que sostienes es lo necesario para que siga respirando

"_Lavi lo atrapó completamente bajo su cuerpo… se acercó lentamente a sus labios y los acarició con la punta de la lengua… sin embargo, Walker no estuvo dispuesto a esperar, y con los dientes atrapó la lengua de sus compañero…_

_La introdujo a su boca, obligándolo a jugar"_

Hay toda clase de mentiras… pero mis favoritas son las "blancas": aquellas que dices para hacer feliz a alguien y evitar discusiones dolorosas…

Es mi favorita… porque tú haces eso: me mientes para que sea feliz

"_Y no se negó ante su petición: jugó, enrolló y saboreó su lengua…_

_Exploró minuciosamente cada centímetro de esa cavidad…_

_Mientras tanto sus manos se entretenían acariciando la delgada cintura de Allen, al mismo tiempo que éste lo abrazaba por la nuca, haciendo el contacto de sus bocas más profundo…"_

Me mientes desde que nos conocimos

Cuando dijiste por primera vez mi nombre supe que no era real… nada de ti lo era: ni tu sonrisa, ni tu mirada… ni siquiera "Lavi"…

"_Se separaron una fracción de segundo para tomar aire… y enseguida continuaron con sus besos…_

_La saliva combinada de ambos caía por la comisura de los labios de Walker… y dándose cuenta, Lavi siguió ese mismo camino, hasta su cuello…_

_Se entretuvo un rato, esmerándose en dejar marcas_

_El peliblanco continuaba abrazándolo… mientras suaves gemidos salían de su garganta"_

Sabía que mentías… lo supe siempre…

¿Pero me importó?

Claro que no…

Tu sonrisa era falsa, pero no podía dejar de verla

Tu mirada era vacía, pero no podía dejar de perderme en ella

Tus labios susurrando mi nombre era lo más falso que había escuchado, pero no me cansaba de oírlo…

Me mentiste siempre… y no me importó…

Nunca importó…

Mucho menos cuando dijiste "Te amo"

La más grande mentira del mundo…

Pero era tu mentira…

Mi hermosa mentira…

"_Bajó más… topándose con sus rosados y erectos pezones… los lamió dulcemente, y en un instante los atrapó con sus dientes, jugueteando un rato…_

_Y Allen… él sólo podía gemir_

_Gemir algo y constante para que continuara_

_Sólo podía deseaba eso…"_

Lo recuerdo bien…

Estábamos en mi habitación jugando cartas… te iba ganando, como de costumbre… y cuando bajé la Flor Imperial saltaste sobre mí, acorralándome contra el piso

No dije nada… pero mi rostro dibujó sorpresa

Me besaste dulce y despacio… para luego susurrarme un "Te amo"

La frase más falsa que mis oídos habían escuchado…

Pero no me importó…

Sonreí, feliz…

Y a diferencia de ti… yo sí dije la verdad…

Te dije claramente "Yo también te amo"

La verdad que mi corazón gritó desde que te conocí… desde que me perdí en tus mentiras…

En tus hermosas mentiras

"_Con impaciencia tiró de sus pantalones y los quitó, dejándolo sólo en boxers…_

_Allen también le quitó los suyos… sólo que también agregó la ropa interior…_

_Dejó a Lavi completamente desnudo, y sin perder tiempo ganó lugar encima suyo…_

_Besó con desespero su boca… y luego bajó hasta el abdomen regalándole lamidas y castos besos…_

_Fue más abajo… y de un solo movimiento atrapó la dura erección en su boca"_

Después de eso no dudaste en desnudarme y hacerme tuyo… tuyo hasta la parte más recóndita de mi cuerpo y alma…

Sólo en ése instante… sólo en ése, creí que tus mentiras era todo menos eso…

Fui un estúpido…

…

Enseguida que tomaste mi virginidad te alejaste… me diste la espalda como si fuera un trapo usado e inútil…

Dolió…demasiado…

Demasiado porque quise convertir una mentira en verdad… algo que nunca sería…

Pero no me importó…

Corrí atrás de ti… te pregunté de nosotros… de qué pasaría con nosotros…

**-Nada** –contestaste **– Sólo quería sexo…**

Dolió… demasiado

**-No te amo, no me interesas… aunque… -** sonreíste cruelmente –** Eres muy hermoso… no dudaría en acostarme contigo otra vez…** - acariciaste mi mejilla –**Un Bookman no necesita corazón… pero sí un poco de sexo…**

Sexo… eso era lo más cercano a "verdad" que me ofrecías…

…

…

Y lo acepté…

"_Lavi arqueó la espalda y un gemido sonoro salió de su boca…_

_Complacido, Walker se esmeró en las caricias: lamía de arriba abajo, despacio y luego frenético… mordía la punta con brusquedad y bajaba a la base para hacer lo mismo…_

_Duró así unos 6 minutos… hasta que un líquido blancuzco invadió su boca…_

_Lo tragó como si fuera alguna especie de elixir mágico…_

_Subió los ojos para ver al pelirrojo: estaba sonrojado, respiraba pesadamente y un sudor perlaba su cuerpo…_

_Lo más bello que había visto…_

_Sonrió, y volvió a unir sus labios con los de él_

_Le dio a probar su propia semilla…"_

Lo acepté…

Acepté rebajarme y a entregarte mi cuerpo por esa pequeña porción de "realidad"

Aunque fue más doloroso de lo que esperaba…

Días después me enteré por tu propia boca que te habías acostado con Kanda… con Lenalee… con Miranda… Krory…

No paraste hasta decirme todos los nombres…

Yo ocupaba el lugar 25º

Cuando terminaste… me acerqué y te besé con todo el amor de mi corazón…

**-No quiero la verdad –** dije mientras lloraba -** ¡No la quiero!**

**-¿Entonces que…?**

**-Mentiras… -**te abracé fuertemente **–Sólo mentiras… dime mentiras… -**agregué fuerza a mi abrazo **– Dime que te importo… que soy la única persona en tu vida… ¡Dime que me amas!**

No respondiste

**-No importa mi cuerpo… o mi alma… o si sólo soy uno de tantos cuerpos con los que te acuestas… sólo quiero mentiras…**

Suspiraste largamente

**-¿Es lo que en verdad…?**

**-Sólo eso…** - interrumpí –** No te pido más… sólo eso… ¡Dime mentiras! ¡Mentiras!... y a cambio has lo que quieras conmigo… trátame como quieras… no me importa mientras escuche hermosas mentiras…**

Hasta entonces me abrazaste… y sonreíste hipócritamente

**-Te amo, Allen**

Mi hermosa mentira

"_Se llevó a la boca los dedos de Lavi y los lamió cuanto pudo… luego los dirigió a su entrada…_

_Ahí el pelirrojo dilató con uno, dos y luego tres des dedos, mientras seguían hundidos en su mar de besos…_

_Cuando finalizó, Walker se acomodó y de un movimiento metió el pene entero dentro de sí _

_**-¡¡AAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! –**__ echó la cabeza para atrás__** - ¡¡Ahhhhhhh!! ¡¡AAhhhhhhhhhhh!! ¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!**_

_Tomó sus delgadas caderas y lo guió al ritmo que deseaba: rápido, lento, profundo y suave…_

_Sonrió excitado: la cara de placer que Allen mostraba era perfecta…_

_Aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas_

_**-¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! ¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! ¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!! –**__ gemía sin control_

_El placer era indescriptible_

_Miró a su compañero: sonreía al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos… él también gemía, aunque con menor volumen…_

_Tomó su fuerte mano y la llevó a su miembro: quería algo de atención extra_

_Entendiendo, Lavi tomó con ambas manos el pene de su amante y lo frotó rápidamente_

_**-¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! ¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! –**__ gimió con mayor fuerza __**-¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! ¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!**_

_Cruzó su mirada con la esmeralda…_

_Él… lo disfrutaba… disfrutaba hacerlo gemir…_

_Sonrió verdaderamente feliz…_

_Pero dio otra embestida más fuerte y profunda_

_**-¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!!**__ – gritaron al unísono…_

_Allen se había corrido en el vientre de ambos, y Lavi en su interior_

_Respiraron un poco_

_Walker recuperó fuerza y logró sacar el pene de sí…_

_Se acostó a su lado"_

Desde entonces respetamos nuestro acuerdo: tú me llenas el corazón de mentiras y yo hago lo que deseas…

Pero eso no significa que sea tu único amante

Vamos por la calle, y si alguien te llama la atención, te vas… te vas a acostare con ese "alguien"… te vas a saciar tu excitación…

Y luego vuelves a mi lado… lleno de su olor, de sus besos, de sus caricias por todo el cuerpo…

Pero no me importa

No me importa si soy tu amante de cabecera…

"_Lavi lo abrazó por la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo_

_**-Te amo, Allen…**_

_**-Yo también te amo…**__"_

Cuando despierte…sé que no estarás a mi lado…

Te habrás ido a comer, o a trabajar, o a tener sexo con alguien más…

Estarás en cualquier otro lugar menos a mi lado...

...

Y lloraré…

Lloraré como siempre… como siempre suelo hacerlo después de que te vas…

Llorar por aceptar mentiras que me hacen miserablemente feliz…

Pero no me importa…

"_**-Tengo sueño –**__bostezó __**-¿Te importa si duermo, Allen?**_

_**-Claro que no –**__ sonrió mientras lo besaba __**– Descansa…**_

_**-Eres el mejor –**__ acurrucó su cabeza en el níveo pecho __**–Te amo…**_

_**-…**_

_**-¿Allen?**_

_**-Yo también te amo…**_

_Y cerró los ojos, hundiéndose en el mundo de los sueño…_

_Mientras que Walker… él lo miró dulcemente_

_**-Este es… el único momento en que no mientes –**__ acarició los rojos cabellos __**– En que no dices hermosas mentiras…"**_

No me importa nada…

No me importa entregarme a tus instintos meramente carnales…

Llorar por ser tan cobarde…

Morir de celos al imaginarte en otra cama…

Conformarme con tan patética forma de vida…

No importa nada porque te amo…

Y tú me amas…

Tus mentiras dicen que me amas…

"_Quería dormir… pero trató de resistirse…_

_Sabía que al despertar todo acabaría…_

_Tenía miedo… demasiado miedo…_

_Pero no lo soportó…_

_Cerró poco a poco los ojos… y terminó cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo…"_

No me importa nada mientras me mientas

Mientras me digas "Te amo"

Esa es tu mentira…

Mi hermosa mentira


End file.
